therobotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Snake
Regular= Thunder Snake is a Lightning type robot that is available to be used from the start of the game. Created on February 22nd, 2015, it it the first ever robot made for The Robots. Appearance Thunder Snake is a serpent-like robot with a grey body, blue head with yellow spikes on the top, red eyes and a sort of gem of the tip of its tail. In the first upgrade, it gains yellow frills around its neck, crests on top of its head, and the yellow spikes disappear. The tip of its tail has a spiky ball, and there are three blue vine-like tendrils ending in yellow balls coming out of its body. In the second upgrade, the Thunder Snake stands up (or floats), and its body changes to black while its head has a darker shade of blue. It also gains a strange yellow symbol on its chest. In the third upgrade, it now has arms and a big spiky green tail-tip. There is a green gem on its forehead and sharp metal coming from its shoulders. The strange symbol on its chest turns blue, green and yellow. It also gains an oval-like blue and green appendage on its back. In the ultra upgrade, it now nearly lays down on the ground instead of standing up. 2 extra green gems are seen in its head, and the spikes protruding from its shoulders disappear. The blue spot on its chest disappears, and its head, the back frills, and tendrils, along with its spike balls, turn to a lighter shade of blue. The appendage on its back changes to look like wings. Health Moves Upgrades Snake1.png|At Start Snake2.png|First Upgrade Snake3.png|Second Upgrade Snake4.png|Third Upgrade SnakeUltra.png|Ultra Upgrade |-| Shiny= The shiny form of Thunder Snake was added to the game on Version 1.1.8. It was given to players who had the "Secret 1" badge. Appearance Shiny Thunder Snake is a serpent-like robot with a grey body, orange head with yellow spikes on the top, light green eyes and a sort of orange gem of the tip of its tail. In the first upgrade, it gains yellow frills around its neck, crests on top of its head, and the yellow spikes disappear. The tip of its tail has a spiky ball, and there are three oranged vine-like tendrils ending in yellow balls coming out of its body. In the second upgrade, the Thunder Snake stands up (or floats), and its body changes to black while its head has a darker shade of orange. It also gains a strange cyan symbol on its chest. In the third upgrade, it now has arms and a big spiky purple tail-tip. There is a purple gem on its forehead aawnd sharp metal coming from its shoulders. The strange symbol on its chest turns red-orange, purple and orange. It also gains an oval-like purple and red-orange appendage on its back. In the ultra upgrade, it now nearly lays down on the ground instead of standing up. 2 extra yellow gems are seen in its head, the original gem also changes to yellow, and the spikes protruding from its shoulders disappear. The red-orange spot on its chest disappears, replacing it with a cyan piece in its chest, and its tendrils, along with some of the spike balls, turn red-orange, while its front frills and the other spike balls turn to yellow-orange. The appendage on its back changes to look like wings, and the purple parts in it change to yellow-orange. Health Moves Upgrades SSnake1.png|At Start SSnake2.png|First Upgrade SSnake3.png|Second Upgrade SSnake4.png|Third Upgrade SSnakeUltra.png|Ultra Upgrade Category:Lightning Category:Starter Robot Category:Shiny Robot Category:Ultra Robot